Lara-Rutter Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny." spits on Zoe Announcer: "Jo meets a family with an oldest daughter, who is from one of the most anti-American nations in the world." Marie: "No, not China, North Korea, yes, North Korea, I see my biological mom and dad once a year." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's see what family we got here." ???: "Hi, I'm Zoe." ???: "Hi, I'm Danny." Zoe: "We have 4 kids, Marie is 10½, Laura is 4, Myles and Samantha are one week." Danny: "Marie was adopted from North Korea and we went there, we knew what we could and couldn't do, she came home at the age of 1 because she was a subject of a terrorist attack by the Taliban, who didn't want women in the Korea military, and she was the subject, her biological parents, couldn't look after her, one, they were in the military, the mother half-time, her father full-time, and her father suffers starvation periods, and two, they were in University and they wouldn't quit, she came with a note, it said in Korean, 'We want someone, very special to adopt our little girl, I don't care about the nationalities, I just want someone special', the first time we came back to the US from Korea, my grandfather chastised me for 'adopting a g**k'." Zoe: "It's Laura that torments her, she bullies her, calls all kinds of slurs, calls her names, and the worse of the worst, she hates Marie with a passion and wishes she stayed in Korea." Observation Begins Zoe: "Laura is in time-out in her room right now." Jo: "Why is that, Zoe?" Zoe: "Bullying Marie and making fun of her for being born on a dictatorship country." comes over to Marie, who is holding her Law plushie and she hides behind the couch Zoe: "Marie almost died a couple of weeks ago at school, this is why she's unable to trust others properly, her country is the butt of many jokes, she hates people doing it, she's very shy and her father, Ri Kon-Yung, a DMZ guard we are best friends for life with, he was saddened what happened to his daughter, he held some of the lapel pins she collected around for days, yes, some of her lapel pins go to her father, we go to North Korea, at least 6 times a year. Danny: "There was one time in school, Marie was banned from a Halloween disco because, her biological dad, made a KPA costume to wear, including cap, she wore lapel pins and had a toy bayonet and gun as a prop, students and staff complimented her, saying she resembled a doll and that her father was good fashion designer, until a teacher told her it was offensive and she had to remove it, I thought she looked really nice, her friend Andrew, got a ROK uniform made for him, he also got banned from the Halloween disco, their fathers were outraged, there was one time she was banned from seeing a movie for Movie Time on Friday at the end of the day, the movie? Bend it Like Beckham, she and her father love that film, the excuse was that 'She keeps commenting in Korean', and she was banned from a talent show, the song, Song of General Kim Il-sung, her dad teaches her to sing it." comes up to Jo Danny: "Sweetie, this is Jo-Jo." Marie: "H-H-H-Hi, Good American?" Danny: "Yes, sweetie, good American, Jo, Marie divides Americans into two groups, American Imperialists and Good Americans." Observation Continues hear Laura singing "Let it Go" loudly Danny and Marie cover their ears with Marie clutching her Law plush doll to her right ear to block it off Marie: "You have been singing that song for about...100 times already!" knocks on the door Danny: "Laura, sweetie, Marie's getting annoyed. Can you please stop?" Laura: "But, I like that song!" Danny: "Laura, Marie finds it rather irritating. Could you find another song to sing, please? But don't sing it too loudly. OK?" Laura: "Okay." begins singing "For the First Time in Forever" Parent Meeting Jo and Danny sit together Teaching Begins arrives Naughty Pillow Technique Marie: "Laura, can I have my Bart Simpson doll back please?" beheads the Bart Simpson plush Laura: "Here's your stupid, dumb old doll, g**k! GO BACK TO NORTH KOREA! If you tell mommy and daddy, I will kill you!" Marie: "MOO-OOOOM!" Zoe: "What is it, Marie?" Marie: "LAURA KILLED BART! She threatened to kill me if I told you." Laura: "Haw-Ha! That is just what you get for being a g**k!" shows Zoe the beheaded Bart plush Zoe: "Laura Jane, you need to go sit on the Naughty Pillow. That was not very nice." bawls holding her decapitated Bart doll Marie: "I just got my Bart plush for my birthday last year and my sister killed him...." ''' puts Laura on the Naughty Pillow Zoe: "It was not very nice of you to destroy your sister's property or threaten her life. You sit here until I tell you that you can get up." Zoe: "Laura, you do not destroy your sister's property!" spits in her mother's face Jo: "She spit in your face like a camel, so use a low tone of voice, come down to her level. Watch this..." Jo: (to Laura) "You do not spit at anybody because that behavior is unacceptable, do you understand? Now you stay on this pillow." and Zoe leave Laura on the Naughty Pillow escapes and kicks Marie in the groin Marie "I can't deal with this minguk nom!" runs in her room Jo: "Laura, you do not hit your sister!" puts Laura on the Naughty Pillow, then later goes upstairs and finds Marie in her bedroom, crying Marie: "I WANT APPA AND EOMMA!" then comes up Zoe: "Marie's parents are still alive Jo, honey, it's alright, we will see them, okay?" Jo: "What does minguk nom mean?" Zoe: "American b*****d, she only uses this term to Americans she doesn't like or if Laura is tormenting her." escapes the Naughty Pillow and hits Myles and Samantha, making them cry in the process Zoe: "Laura, no! Do not hit the babies!" snatches Zoe's favorite vase and hurls it against the wall, smashing it into pieces Zoe: "Not my vase! That was expensive!" returns Laura to the Naughty Pillow, grabs a broom and proceeds to sweep up the broken vase Marie's 11th Birthday Party '''Jo: "Today it was Marie's birthday and she was having a The Simpsons-themed birthday party we invited her friends from her Learn Japanese After-School Club and middle school." is dressed as Homer Simpson, Zoe is dressed as Marge Simpson, the twins are both dressed as Maggie Simpson and Laura is dressed as Bartman Marie (Dressed as Lisa Simpson): "Hey look guys! There's Zoe, Yuki, Annie, Lucas, Joseph, and Toshio!" Simpsons music is playing in the background the buffet table, we see Duff beer, chicken drumsticks, Homer's donuts, PB&J sandwiches, chocolate coated rice Krispie treats, mashed potatoes, Itchy and Scratchy's Chips and Dip, meatloaf, porkchops, pizza, Lisa's Vegetarian platter, Apu's Squishees, Krusty Burgers, cookies, Frosty chocolate shakes, Lisa Simpson's Sweet Punch, and Krusty's Juggling Ball tomatoes Jo: "Marie and her friends played such games as Bart Simpson's Skateboard Challenge, Pin the Pacifier on Maggie, donut hunting, Homer's donut eating contest, Pass the Beer, Marge's Grocery Bag, Homer's Nuclear Rod Toss, Krusty Clown Splash, Simpsons Pinata, Puzzled Simpsons Family, Simpson Family Acting Contest, Simpsons Character Matchup, and Simpson Tag. Later on, there was an outdoor movie screen that would show 'The Simpsons Movie'." see a donut station with plain donuts, plenty and different kinds of donut dips and toppings venue is decorated with Airwalker Simpson character balloons. mounts large picture cut-outs of the Simpsons in the wall ties inflated yellow balloons at the back of the chairs and put some Simpson character toys in the center of the tables as centerpiece as well as small TV made from medicine boxes the kitchen, we see a round cake in the shape of a donut covered with pink frosting and sprinkled with small bits of chocolates and other toppings. Zoe grabs a tube of red frosting and writes "Happy Birthday, Marie". She takes the cake outside and places it on the table see light berry liquor being served to adults and fruit juice served to children the table we see a pile of presents for Marie Toshio: "Marie, I got you a Pikachu plush, I didn't know what I'd give you, so here it is." Marie: "Thank you, Toshio-san." Yuki: "I have a present for you, too." Danny: "Okay, who is ready to watch 'The Simpsons Movie' on the big backyard screen?" Marie: "Me!" Laura's Epic Tantrum Jo: "Laura wanted to go to Chuck E. Cheese's in honor of Marie's 11th birthday shortly after The Simpsons-themed party, but when mom and dad already decided that the family will go to Chick-Fil-A, Laura kicked up a tantrum that lasted through even the entire trip." Danny: "Kids, we're going to Chick-Fil-A in honor of Marie's 11th birthday." Laura: "But I wanted to go to Chuck E. Cheese's!" Zoe: "Laura, mommy and daddy have already booked a trip to Chick-Fil-A because it's Marie's favorite fast food restaurant. Let's get in the car." Laura: "I WANT CHUCK E. CHEESE'S!" Marie: (covering her ears) "Laura, can you please be quiet and cut that out? I'm trying to get ready! Besides, I am probably too old for Chuck E. Cheese's." Laura: "No! I am staying home!" and Samantha begin to cry Zoe: "See, Laura? Now you're distracting your siblings." kicks Myles and Samantha Marie: "Chickens being your favorite bird is a lame excuse why we can't go!" Laura: "SO WHAT, F***ING G**K?!" Zoe: "Laura, you need to cut it out with that language and stop calling her that, she is different than you. When is this nonsense going to stop?" Laura: "Never!" Marie: "Chick-Fil-A, I know it didn't originate in Korea, but the food there, tastes like absolute heaven." Danny: "Jo, is there nothing we can do?" Laura hurts her foot Laura: "Ow, I hurt my foot!" Danny: "See what your actions caused yourself? When you throw tantrums, you are bothering people and they might not want to be around you. You could hurt yourself or other people." Laura: "Awwwww....No fair!" At Chick-Fil-A Marie: "Friends are coming?" Danny: "Yes, those people care for you and help you." is playing in the ball pit/playground Voice: "Order ready for Lara-Rutter! Ready for pick-up! Repeat, Order ready for Lara-Rutter! Ready for pick up!" Aftermath Jo: "Mom and Dad were not pleased with what happened at Chick-Fil-A so then there's the aftermath." Danny: "Laura, we're very upset with your very poor behavior at Chick-Fil-A." Laura: "But I wanted to go to Chuck E. Cheese's! Chick-Fil-A kills chickens and they're my favorite kind of birds! Besides, Chuck E. Cheese's is a million times more fun anyway! Besides, I am already full from the party!" Zoe: "The reason why we chose to go to Chick-Fil-A was because Marie likes that place. We don't care if you think Chuck E. Cheese's is fun." Danny: "That's it. You're also grounded for a month." Laura: "What does that mean, daddy and mommy?" Zoe: "One thing you're banned from is playing with ALL of your friends." Laura: "Everybody in school hates me anyway." sends Laura to the Naughty Pillow Danny: "Now stay there for 4 minutes. Don't get up!" confiscates Laura's Ladybug Pillow Pet Laura: "I WANT MY PILLOW PET!!!" (Tries to retrieve her Pillow Pet, but fails) Danny: "Sorry, but you can't get it back until tomorrow." is seen practicing Korean writing The Song of General Kim Il-Sung in Korean while humming it Laura: "We were a happier family, until Marie showed up." Zoe: "Marie's from my previous marriage, Laura." Laura: "Whatever! I liked it better when it was just my dad and me. I wish I knew what happened to my real mommy." Black Sheets Reward Chart brings in two reward charts, The Simpsons reward chart for Marie and Frozen for Laura Thought Box Mommy and Me Jo: "Danny was working a triple shift at the bakery and the twins were dropped off at their grandparents." Baby Log Jo talks to Marie Jo: "I talked to Marie why she was bullied at school and I got to learn about her backstory." Jo: "Marie?" Marie: "Yes, Jo-Jo?" Jo: "Why did those people hurt you?" Marie: "Nor-Nor-North-----Ko-Ko-Korea, I am from Korea, yes, the part Kim Jong-un rules, Communism, this makes it harder, I am called "Commie" "Kim Jong-Il-ette" and my ever oh-so favourite "Kim Il-sung's great-great niece.", I'm easily targeted and bullied by Koreaboos, the ones that hate the North and like the South, I love South Korean dramas, (sniff) I only get to see my biological parents once a year, they bring me to North Korea so I can see them, they wanted someone really special to adopt me and raise me, they call me Ri Min-Li in North Korea, I know all the tourist attractions and I lead my parents in North Korea so they don't end up in a prison camp, I tell them all the rules in North Korea and what you cannot do and can do, It has very bad human rights, If a leader dies, you have to cry or it's labour, I don't mind visiting, I help my parents when we are over there to visit my parents." Jo: "And, tell me about your biological parents." Marie: "My name wasn't really Marie, it is Ri Min-Li, my dad's name is Ri Kon-Yung and my mom's name was Ri Ji-Min, I never took Anti-US propaganda cartoons really seriously, I was smiling and laughing at the cute cartoon characters, they didn't seem to mind, My father was a border guard and others, especially females find it hard to take him seriously, he was called "stud muffin" by British tourists and mom, because he was considered by mom "so adorable that he doesn't realise that how adorable he was" he was slender and pretty, It is actually possible to tour in North Korea, but be, very, very careful what you do, no shirts with English on them, no jeans, I pack skirts everytime I go, if your birthday's December 17th or July 8th, you can't celebrate it, because the leaders, Eternal President Kim Il-sung and Dear Leader Kim Jong-il, died on those days, being in school, filled with bullies, is like those camps that dad had told me about, life-threatening conditions, that's why my dad never leaves Pyongyang, I spent a month with my parents each year, So I can spend a month with them while my adoptive parents are in Koryo hotel, Pyongyang, I am homeschooled while there, my dad, he is very curious to know them, people bully me, it got so bad I ended up in hospital, and when Zoe told this to mom, she was hysterical, she wouldn't stop crying, I put on the phone, I said to her that I was alright, and she stopped, I sang a little tune in Korean what my dad sang to me when I was a baby." picks up a picture and shows it to Jo Jo: "There's your adoptive family and....?" Marie: "My biological mom and dad, The problem is, my biological parents cannot go to America, so for them to be in the photo, we have to travel to North Korea, first we go China then Air Koryo, long, but entertaining." shows Jo another picture of her and her biological parents Marie: "Here's a picture of me with my biological parents, I was 4 at the time the picture was taken, Mom is holding me while I hold on to dad's arm, but look, look how both are wearing Korean People's Army uniforms, mom has a miniskirt like those marching women, I'm wearing a sundress with a Kim Jong-il lapel pin, but it's a little hard to see." Jo: "Your dad, tell me more about him." Marie: "My dad was malnourished due to poverty in his teen years, he would steal corn, bread, pork, and rice, and Danny has been going to DPRK alot because my dad weighed 42 kg, so he takes my father out on restaurants because he is overly concerned that he's getting food, he gives my dad his food rations when going to North Hamyong, he works at DMZ, my dad loves, and I mean absolutely loves fruit flavoured sweets, he hates taffy, he likes plain food and live fish, so he catches fish and turns it into sushi for him to eat, his least favourite is foie gras, he says duck tastes like something died in it, he is a very timid man and hates his photo taken, ask him before you do it, he prefers working at the DMZ because they were lots of soldiers and guards for him to talk to." picks up a Nendoroid-styled doll that resembles her in North Korean military gear Marie: "My eomma made this for me, she could make toys, She made it after me, to ease the pain i'm not in DPRK, and with my parents, it's a really cute toy, but I am the only one who got it, it's not available for tourists until I told her to sell it, the money goes to charity, she has one too, it has interchangeable clothes, It was quite a hit in North Korea, it is considered state-controlled because it was made by a soldier, she had permission for toys to be made, they were released in DPRK, ROK, and Japan, however, the dolls aren't that popular in America and were a commercial failure in America and ROK, but a hit in DPRK and Japan, strangely, but the doll didn't say anything Anti-American, Anti-Japanese, or anything offensive to the South,, I gave one to Andrew as a present, she also made a doll after herself and appa, they were called "Little Ri Min-Li's Mom and Dad", they came together, they also wore uniforms, they were changeable and said things, mostly propaganda, but also things about me, cute, nice things, like how much they missed me and loved me, and praise Zoe and Danny for helping me and them." picks up her six favorite toys Marie: "Toys do not long for love and care, A child does, (sniff), why, did they do this? (almost breaks down crying), What did I do?" comes over to a dollhouse that looks alot like her Pyongyang house, with small dolls of her, Ri Ji-Min and Ri Kon-Yung, she then holds the parent dolls and put the Marie doll between the parent dolls and holds their arms together, as if they were holding hands, then she puts them in the bedroom, the doll is put down on the bed, the minature Law plush is put on the bed by the father, and she puts the mother doll over the child's face, indicating kissing goodnight, then she puts the father and mother doll down, then picks up the child doll Marie: "I just want my eomma and appa, they haven't heard from me since that day." comes in Zoe: "Jo, it's best if you leave Marie alone at this point, leave her to cry." then leaves, as Marie cries, holding her Lisa and Law plush Marie Acts Out The Events Jo: "As what I've been seeing in the past few days, Marie has been using her toys to act out what happened to her." comes into Marie's room Jo: "Marie, have you been showing your parents what happened?" Marie: "Yes." puts her Law plush down flat in front while she puts her Simpsons plushies and her Starscream figure around it, then she starts moving the toys, implying she was beaten, then the Bart doll is seen holding a small piece of bamboo and gently stabs in the chest and left leg of her doll, implying she was stabbed many times, then she puts the doll under the bed, implying they hid her in a cubicle, Marie: (while doing it) "" (Translation: KILL THE COMMIE! KILL THE COMMIE! KILL THE COMMIE! AH, NO, SOME PLEASE SAVE ME!) [Then she stops and picks up her toys and hugs them DVD Meeting Laura turns over a new leaf Zoe: "Marie is tired of being annoyed by Laura so Laura proceeds to turn over a new leaf in order to apologize to her parents." Jo: "Okay, Laura. I need to tell you. Use a piece of paper, crumble it into a ball throw it on the ground and stomp on it." uses a piece of paper, crumbles it into a ball, throws it on the ground and stomps on it Jo: "What does bullying look like?" Laura: "Probably it's like crumbling papers into balls, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it." Jo: "Right. Now write an apology letter to your family." Laura: "Okay!" writes "Dear family, I am so sorry for . Marie, I'm sorry for making fun of you, annoying you nad hurting your feelings." Laura: "Done!" Farewell, Jo-Jo Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties